


"Dejected"

by tayannscar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, One Shot, dejected, ftfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayannscar/pseuds/tayannscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Igneel's passing. And while the renown, fearless dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel is usually uplifting and optimistic, such a day bears a large load upon him. Seeking isolation from the others, he loses himself in his thoughts. Though, it only takes one generous soul to lift him back to his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dejected"

**Author's Note:**

> I volenteered to be apart of the "speechless" challange by ftfanfics on tumblr. My word was "dejected." And I hope I portrayed it well. 
> 
> Oh! And no diologue was allowed between the two characters chosen!

Stumbling across an empty guildhall wasn’t a common finding, if anything it was the complete opposite. For the hall was the _living room_ or _heart_ of the guild. Even during the toughest of times, entering the guild hall brought relief and happiness, even if only temporary. This room held the most memories and contained the most heated of explosions within it’s walls. Nevertheless, this is Natsu’s favorite place, his sanctuary. On any regular day, the sight of it’s emptiness would have infuriated him, caused him to locate everyone and bring them here, demanding a reason for such dullness. Though, today wasn’t a just any day, it was anything but. Today, the idea of causing a ruckus just didn’t fit him.

 

The dragon slayer burried his head within his folded arms, and rested the tip of his nose against the cold, wooden table beneath.

 

Today marked a year since Igneel’s passing, his father’s death. He had promised himself he would try hard to work through this, to keep his chin up and grin wide. Although, when he opened his drowsy, morning, onyx eyes, the realization hit him like a solid cinder block to his chest.

 

Despite the hell he had been battling all morning long, it wasn’t remorse that necessarily overwhelmed him, but the reminder that he was _alone_. He had lost a purpose. All the time he spent trying to locate his father, only to have him wrenched from his life permanently, regardless.

 

The thought somehow lead him to thinking of _Lucy_ . She had undergone the same struggle, _twice_. Not to mention losing one of her most cherished celestial spirits. Wallowing in his self pity seemed ridiculous when he thought of all she had dealt with. Who was he to feel sorry for himself? Had he even really offered his condolences to her during her times of need?  

 

Natsu’s eyes squeezed tightly at the realization. What a horrible friend he managed to be, when he considered himself one of the best. He groaned in irritation as he turned his head to his left, resting on his cheek. Heat burned at the back of his eyelids, the nearby window allowing the sun to glow upon him. While the warmth was soothing, he found the blaring light bothersome.

 

The hinges of the entrance door squeaked to his right, drawing his attention. He turned his head to the noise, keeping his cheek flush to the skin of his arm. With heavy lids he watched Lucy enter between the small opening. Her gaze landed on him, concealed worry dimming her usually bright, doe brown eyes. She gently shut the door behind her, lingering against it.

 

Her golden tendrils framed her face, draping over her shoulders, trailing down her arms. She had traded her usual navy blue, collared top for a black, long-sleeved v-neck, the fabric hanging off one of her shoulders, giving him a peek at her fair skin there. Her pearl white mini skirt was replaced by a pair of ripped jeans. The denim material hugged her thighs and legs, disappearing beneath her knee high, black, laced boots. She wore vaguely troubled features, a somber aura emitting from her as she pushed away from the door behind her.

 

Her boots scuffed against the hardwood as she made her way towards him. The two never breaking eye contact, except for when she passed him. The wooden bench squeaked in protest as Lucy took a seat next to him. Silence engulfed them, and while it was unnatural behavior between the two, it wasn't uncomfortable in the least bit. Her presence soothed him, relieving some of the pressure he felt in his chest.

 

He felt guilty for allowing her to see him in such a weak state. While he wasn’t one to back down from a fight, with this particular battle, he felt he was useless, for turning back time is a battle not even Acnologia could win.

 

After a few more minutes of silence, he lifted his head, and a warm, gentle palm was rested on the middle of his back. The warmth her touch emitted twisted at the knot of pain in his chest, her touch like medication to a wound.

 

He turned his head to her own, willing himself to smile, though his body thought otherwise. Instead, he just looked at her, his eyes helplessly staring into her own.

 

He found himself wondering if Lucy went through times such as these during her loss? Did she still? He wanted to ask her. But again his body refused to cooperate, so he settled for pondering other’s experiences with death instead.

 

He had heard so many stories of villains and their terrible pasts influencing their evil crimes. In the past he would have thought them foolish, though in this moment of time, he empathized with them. Not in the idea of killing to _kill_ , but killing for _justice_. When the mind is overrun by sadness, revenge seems like a rational idea to a weak mind.

 

As if picking up on his thoughts, Lucy gave him a soft, reassuring smile. Her hand left his back and rested on the top of his hand. Her fingertips ran over his knuckles carefully and down towards the back of his hand. She rubbed circles against his skin, a silent reminder that she was there. Her touch was like magic, and not like the kind most of Fiore possessed, but a kind he only found in her. She had a control on him, whether she knew it or not. For even in such a helpless state, she could manage to bring him a small ball of happiness. He liked to think of her as his lucky charm, the piece that made him better.

 

Finding his courage, he put all his effort into a pathetic twitch of a smile. He turned his hand over, palm facing up, and captured her hand within his own. He gave her hand a soft squeeze, a silent message back to her. Her smile brightened, though it was only in the smallest bit, but still, he caught it, as did his heart.

 

Though he was still put out, he felt a bit lightened. He rested his forehead on the exposed flesh of her shoulder, keeping their their hands tightly embraced.

 

No matter what, Lucy was with him for the long haul. Including the good, bad, and the ugly. It wasn’t going to be easy, of course. But as long as they stuck through their adventures side by side, neither one of them feared defeat. For in the end, misfortune is only a minor set back, and with time, a bridge to pass over such a dilemma could be built. Besides, they always have more fun together, anyway. 

 

With the comforting sound of each other’s gentle breathing, Natsu knew, in time, he would be able to get out of the funk he had fallen prey to. With a small, hidden smile, he laced his fingers through her own. He decided that no matter what life chucked at him, he would see this lasting battle through til the end. And with Lucy Heartfilia and her whole Celestial Spirit gang beside him, he was sure to surpass anything.


End file.
